


His Obsession

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Animal Transformation, Bottom Stiles, Claiming, Coercion, Dark Faerie Theo, Dark Magic, Dark Theo, Faerie rings, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Ritual Magic, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Stalkings, Top Theo, Transformation, Tricksters, dubcon, magical compulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: Theo wanted this one for his own.He didn’t want to trick the boy into his death or to drain him to the point of uselessness. No. Theo wanted to possess Stiles in every way imaginable, to keep him for his own and to selfishly hide the human from those who might think to steal him away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For your reading pleasure a brand new Steo fic of the AU variety. Also if you're curious I have them pictured as physically the age they are in season 5.
> 
> Enjoy!

The human was gorgeous. A walking temptation full of life, energy and a hint of a trickster spirit that only intrigued Theo. Many humans had been foolish enough to stumble into the forest, some managing to stumble into his clearing without _help_ but none had caught his attention like this one.

_Stiles Stilinski_

This particular human had frequently been in the forest. Always curious, always wandering and always with those same sharp, intelligent eyes taking in everything.

The trips had only increased when Stiles had learned of the supernatural and the annoying scent of a werewolf lingered with Stiles’s own delicious scent causing Theo’s possessiveness to surge forward in a fury the more and more werewolf scents he caught clinging to Stiles.

Theo wanted this one for his own.

He didn’t want to trick the boy into his death or to drain him to the point of uselessness. _No_. Theo wanted to possess Stiles in every way imaginable, to keep him for his own and to selfishly hide the human from those who might think to steal him away.

Theo wanted to bring forth the trickster Stiles was meant to be and watch it flourish in fury of power, wicked delight and a clever mind.

Slowly Theo shifted through the trees, eyes tracing over Stiles’s lean form and up to his face. The constellation of moles on Stiles’s expressive face often made him wonder if the pattern continued elsewhere.

His feet carried him easily over the forest floor, no sound giving away his position, as Theo allowed himself to trick Stiles into _his_ clearing and into the faerie ring he’d placed in anticipation.

A special faerie ring just for Stiles.

Theo manipulated Stiles’s path, occasionally zipping ahead to block previously clear paths, all the while monitoring Stiles’s progress deeper into the forest and further away from safety.

Light faeries darted out of Theo’s way, eyes wide and bodies trembling at the presence of a dark faerie. He chuckled to himself, eyes glowing with dark amusement and pleasure, as Stiles paused at the thorns strewn across a path he’d taken only weeks ago.

“That’s…what the Hell?” he muttered and poked at the thorny vines with a nearby stick. “Great. Guess I’ll have to go around.” Bright brown eyes looked over the obstacle one last time before Stiles turned to go in the direction of Theo’s clearing. “If I didn’t _need_ that stupid plant…” Stiles trailed off in agitation before stepping away.

Slowly but surely Stiles was guided in the right direction and the annoyance at having to divert from his intended path faded into interest at the new sights. Theo catalogued each expression, how interest played across Stiles’s handsome face, as anticipation built inside of him.

After tonight Stiles would be _his_.

He had delighted in the screams and howls of past victims who had wandered into his clearing. Theo had happily bathed in their blood, relished the power rushing through him at their sacrifice, as they begged for mercy.

Humans, inexperienced witches, curious werewolves, the occasional light faerie tricked into his trap and even hunters hoping to kill a dark faerie. All of them had fallen at his wish, to his power and lust for causing torment.

But not Stiles.

Stiles would not meet such a fate. Theo had far more enjoyable and longer lasting plans for _his_ human. Light was fading from the sky by the time Stiles realized he was truly lost and the signal on his phone was gone.

“Fuck.” The low curse had Theo grinning as he leaned against the thick trunk of a tree bordering his clearing. Stiles hit his phone a few times, cursing and scowling, before shoving it into his pocket. “My fucking luck.” The words were hissed darkly, “Of course I manage to get lost and stumble into the one section of the forest where my phone can’t get a fucking signal.” Stiles glanced up at the sky, took in the fading light and sighed. “Scott better be grateful that I go to such lengths to help him. Not going to make it home for dinner either. _Dad is going to kill me_. Eighteen is too young to die. Thank you Scott for being too busy going on a date to help me.”

Stiles shoved past some branches and stepped into the clearing. Fireflies danced around, glowing and offering light even as the sun sunk beneath the trees, while the wind lightly rustled through the trees.

Magic danced around the clearing, weaving through the trees and flowers, as Stiles paused a few feet into the clearing looking around in awe. His eyes had widened, his breathing hitched in his chest and Theo could hear the way his heart had changed tempo.

Stiles’s face was alight with emotion as he continued to take in everything around him.

“ _Wow_.”

Carefully Stiles stepped further into the clearing, not yet crossing the ring but skirting close to it, as he took in every single inch available to his eyes. As the sun disappeared and the only source of light was the rising moon the clearing’s shadows stretched further shrouding the place in darkness.

Theo watched Stiles note the faerie ring and cautiously avoid crossing it. That wouldn’t do. He could see the awareness in Stiles’s eyes, recognizing a faerie ring and cautious in the face of its purpose not being a myth, as the human catalogued everything his eyes took in.

Slowly Theo changed, shifting shape and slinking low to the ground, before he prowled out into the clearing. He made sure to step on a stick, cracking it and drawing Stiles’s attention, as the human whirled around in surprise.

Whiskey colored eyes widened in shock and Stiles took a couple stumbling steps backwards.

“Hey there. Good vicious…wolf? You don’t want me. I swear you really don’t. I bet I’d taste awful.” There was obvious nervousness in his tone and Theo watched him look around for something to protect himself with as he raised his hands in surrender.

 _Almost_.

Stiles was _almost_ in the faerie ring.

He released a low growl and took several steps closer, eyes locked on Stiles’s, as the human took three more steps back and crossed right into the faerie ring still telling him how horrible he would taste.

The words died on Stiles’s tongue the instant he had crossed the faerie ring’s barrier.

Immediately magic flared up and flooded the clearing, trapping Stiles within the dark faerie ring. Theo retreated to the shadows, pleased and satisfied, as he shed his animal form and circled around the clearing to come out behind Stiles.

His dark magic teased along Stiles’s body, brushing against the human’s skin and ruffling his hair, as a low moan escaped.

Theo wasn’t above playing dirty and watching how the steady build of arousal started to flush Stiles’s cheeks he added a bit more strength to the magic wrapping around Stiles possessively.

Centuries of tricking, catching, playing with and killing humans but this was the first time he’d wanted to keep one for himself. Some had been given as offerings to others, older dark faeries and creatures beyond him, but not this one.

He was selfish by nature and his very being recognized Stiles as _his_.

Stiles sank to his knees, eyes hooded and mouth dropped open, as Theo poured more and more into the spell wrapped around the ring he’d created earlier that day.

“ _Oh_.” Stiles’s breath was shaky and his pupils had dilated to the point where the rich brown was almost completely absent. “Oh that’s… _what is that_?” Theo’s own breathing had increased and he didn’t bother to hide the pure lust filling him as he watched Stiles getting lost to his own lust.

There wasn’t a point in hiding his reaction.

Stiles’s clothing slowly disappeared from his body, no longer needed or wanted and only preventing Theo from drinking his fill of the sight before him. He memorized the gorgeous body offered up to his hungry gaze.

Moles dotted Stiles’s skin in tempting constellations, as he’d imagined, and Theo traced each offered up to his gaze as he circled around Stiles. He watched his human shudder in pleasure, moans slipping from parted lips, as the magic in the circle and his clearing delighted in sinking into Stiles’s offered form.

His magic sank into Stiles skin, swam through his veins and buried into the very core of him in a greedy quest to claim every single part of Stiles for his own.

“ _Ohhh_.” Stiles’s eyes rolled and soon enough he was sprawled out on the ground, resting amongst flowers and soft grass, in the middle of Theo’s ring and the human writhed with the lust building up inside of him.

Theo stopped at the edge of his faerie ring, circling it and relishing how pretty Stiles looked laid out for him in a very tempting offering. This human was made for sacrifice. A gorgeous offering that would tempt even the most unmoved.

Beauty.

Wit.

Loyalty.

Intelligence.

Strength.

Cleverness.

And wicked humor.

A truly worthy offering to sacrifice for more power but Theo wasn’t letting go of this one. He could sacrifice a group of humans to gain what he could with Stiles if he needed it but the nearest solstice was weeks away and he had plans in place to lure a worthy sacrifice for that.

Dazed eyes finally noticed him even as Stiles’s cheeks flushed darker and his cock, resting hard and neglected, had Theo licking his lips. “Do you know where you are?” his voice was low, tone suggestive and eyes wicked with dark pleasure.

“Fae—faerie… _ohhh_ ri-ring.”

“ _Good_.” Theo’s voice caressed the word as he easily crossed his own ring and stepped closer to Stiles before crouching down to bring him nearer to his obsession.

His delightfully tempting obsession.

Theo always found and kept the very best. He was, after all, the only one worthy enough to have such indulgences available to him.

“Do you know what it means to have crossed one?” he knew there were countless theories about crossing faerie rings. They varied from culture to culture, country to country and person to person. Most avoided them simply not wanting to risk it.

The difference between a light faerie ring and a dark faerie ring was often times blurred in the attempt countless had made to explain the faerie ring’s purpose. Few survived crossing a dark faerie’s ring and thus there was no real information on them.

All faeries could manipulate their own ring, weave their magic into it, to create one for specific purposes. Ones of sacrifice, ones used only on solstices, ones for tricks, some for sex and others to bind.

The variety of purposes helped to keep information on them vague and made luring people into their rings a bit easier.

Theo’s ring was for the explicit purpose of binding Stiles Stilinski to him. A claim on the human’s soul that would bind him for eternity to Theo’s being and would forever freeze the human at his current age.

It was pointless to claim a human only to have time slip in and steal them away as age slowly deteriorated the human’s body.

The claim, once brought into the dark faerie realm, would enable magics to saturate Stiles’s being until he had been transformed into a trickster himself. A trickster that forever belonged to and with Theo.

His fingers lightly traced over the jut of Stiles’s hip, over quivering stomach muscles and then skirted up Stiles’s side causing the human to jerk at the sensation.

“Death.” Stiles moaned the word, pressing into Theo’s touch, while his fingers curled in the soft grass and flowers beneath his hands. “Punishment.”

Common enough beliefs.

“For…for— _ohhh_ a trick?”

“In some faerie rings.” Theo agreed while continuing to lightly trail his fingers over the soft skin before him. “But not this one.”

Stiles shuddered when Theo’s fingers briefly curled around the heavy length of his hard cock, a lazily stroke had Stiles’s toes curling and his throat working around a broken moan, before Theo was moving his hand once more.

“This one is for a binding.”

In normal circumstances Theo knew that brilliant brain of Stiles’s would be working overtime to piece together the meaning of Theo’s words but with so much of Theo’s magic saturating him and Theo’s hand teasing it seemed impossible for Stiles to think past pleasure.

“A binding used for a claim.” He continued while nudging Stiles and helping the human to roll over onto his belly. Once more Stiles’s fingers curled in the grass but Theo only had eyes for the plump ass offered to his gaze.

He would dearly enjoy consummating his ownership of Stiles. That ass was made for him to bury himself inside.

“And a fuckable ass.” He murmured out loud, adding it to the list of qualities about Stiles that Theo appreciated. His fingers reached out and he parted Stiles’s cheeks to gaze at the tight little hole nestled between.

It wouldn’t be long before it was split open around his cock and later gaping as Theo’s release leaked from it signaling the completion of his claim.

Theo let his hands roam over Stiles’s body, touching and leaving traces of his magic, while Stiles’s released more of those sinful sounds. The human’s pleasure and easy arousal only added more fuel to the magic surrounding them.

With a thought Theo’s own clothing was gone and he hauled Stiles up as he settled down. Stiles easily went with his touches, resting in Theo’s lap in a warm and pliant mess.

“You’re such a gorgeous creature lost to your own lust.” He grinned as Stiles pressed into him, mindless with need and desperate for more of Theo’s touches. “You’ll be even more gorgeous claimed and stuffed full.”

His fingers trailed over a spot on Stiles’s chest. He was careful as his magic carved the tattoo of his name, written in the language of the dark faerie, in his chosen spot.

The tattoo of his name branded forever on Stiles’s warm skin was a deep black, the lines thick and bold, as it settled and his magic retreated to focus once more on Stiles’s pleasure.

There had been a moment when he’d first started branding Stiles’s skin that the human had jerked, a pained hiss escaping, but now he sank back into Theo’s touches in the same boneless way he had when Theo had pulled him into his lap.

“Now anyone who sees you will know who you belong to.” His lips brushed the brand and Theo grinned when it caused a shudder of bliss to trail up Stiles’s spine.

“ _Please_.” It was breathless and Theo could feel the way Stiles was trying to press into him harder, “ _Please I need_ —”

“Me. You need _me_.” Theo’s voice was firm and his eyes sharp as Stiles stared at him dazed, a hint of confusion and frustration in his gaze, before he was agreeing easily with a breathless _Need you_. “Good boy.”

He guided Stiles off his lap, helped him so his knees were spread wide where they dug into the Earth and his upper body was slanted down so his cheek rested against the grass showing off a beautiful arch to his back.

With Stiles’s ass raised up in offering, legs spread and body in a submissive pose Theo couldn’t think of a better sight in all of his existence.

Theo coated Stiles’s insides with slick as he worked his fingers inside, loosening Stiles hole and teasing the human’s prostate, until loud moans echoed in the clearing.

He knew his eyes were glowing with his magic, knew his grasp on his strength was tenuous at best, as his fingers slipped from Stiles’s ass and he lined himself up.

Pushing into Stiles’s warm hole was bliss. Theo’s cheeks flushed, his eyes hooded and his fingers dug into the flesh of Stiles’s hips as with one hard snap he buried himself completely inside Stiles with a groan of pleasure.

The human trembled and cried out as Theo instantly started up a rough, greedy pace. His hips snapped forward quickly, power and greed flowing through him, as Stiles’s moaned beneath him.

Theo could feel his magics snapping out and latching onto Stiles, sinking inside and forming the binding. _His_. Stiles was _his_ and the power behind Theo’s thrusts rocked Stiles’s body forward.

Long fingers gripped the cool grass beneath them and Stiles’s pleasure swelled, echoing and filling the clearing.

He could sense other faeries watching his claim, witnessing it, as the smack of skin against skin continued to reverberate into the clearing. Theo’s eyes slid closed and his breathing hitched as he chased his release.

It tightened in his gut, toyed with his senses, and flooded his body as he reached under to start jerking Stiles to his own orgasm.

Stiles tensed, hole locking down on him in a deliciously tight way, as Theo teased Stiles’s orgasm out of him with sure, steady strokes.

“ _Ohhhh. Oh please ohhh please please please_.”

Stiles sounded wrecked and desperate as Theo worked his wrist as he stroked Stiles, still fucking into Stiles’s round ass, while the faerie ring surrounding them glowed brightly with the power behind Theo and his claim.

With a wail Stiles came, shuddering through it, before Theo moved his hand and gripping Stiles’s hips with both hands as he once more started to fuck into the human in earnest.

His orgasm slammed into him, stealing his breath and locking the binding into place, as his hips jerked forward chasing the pleasure given to him by Stiles’s pliant body.

Theo slowly slipped from Stiles’s loose, gaping hole and turning the human around to face him he offered a satisfied smirk. “You did so good. _You were so good for me, Stiles_.”

Stiles’s pupils were still impossibly wide and Theo grinned at the lustful expression as Stiles swayed into him.

Without moving his magic reached out and Theo plucked the glass from the air before offering it to Sties. “Here. Drink.” The rim of the glass touched Stiles’s lips and dazed eyes slightly cleared from the influx of teasing magic.

Theo could see some of the awareness coming back, could see those gears in Stiles’s mind struggling to work, as Theo rubbed circles with the thumb brushing Stiles’s hip where his arm was curled around Stiles to keep him in place.

“Shhh.” He crooned as Stiles blinked at him, shaking his head and moaning lowly as his body shifted. “You must be thirsty. All of that walking, all of that moaning…you must be dying of thirst.”

A shaky hand rose, curling around the back of Theo’s own, as Stiles’s brow furrowed and he swallowed absently. The thought of being thirsty working in his subconscious mind and slowly causing him to think about it.

Stiles swallowed again, tongue darting out to wet his lips and brushing the rim of the glass, before he parted his lips. Triumph filled Theo and he knew his eyes were glowing as Stiles’s own hand curled around the glass to tip the contents into his mouth.

With one swallow Stiles had accepted a drink from a faerie, a _dark faerie_ , while trapped in a faerie ring. Now Theo could bring him into the faerie realm and when Stiles could return he would no longer be human.

Stiles could finally be the trickster spirit that Theo knew Stiles had been born to be and together they could lure wayward beings into this very clearing for fun, for sacrifice, for solstice celebrations, for no other reason than they wanted to.

He pressed a kiss to Stiles’s brow as brown eyes slipped closed and Stiles went limp in his arms, swaying forward so his face rested in the crook of Theo’s neck.

“We’re going to have so much fun.” Theo promised as he shifted Stiles into his hold and easily rose with his most treasured possession safe in his arms.

His eyes flicked over to where several light faeries watched, eyes wide and fear thick in the air, as he smirked at them and vanished from the clearing back to the dark faerie realm.

Stiles was going to be near insatiable as he went through his change into a trickster and Theo was going to relish every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just slammed into me earlier today and I had to share it. I'm not sure if anyone has written an AU like this one for Steo or if anyone has even tried Dark Faerie Theo but I had to. I kind of needed this version of Theo in my life.
> 
> I'm hoping some of you enjoyed this different kind of take on Theo. I almost varied the POV but I was a bit in love with Dark Faerie Theo's mindset and Stiles wouldn't actually know what was happening to him. So you ended up getting a fic purely from Theo's POV with that lovely little manipulative monster getting his way in a darkly pleasurable way.
> 
> I don't write Steo fics that are complete AUs like this often so I'm hoping I did the idea justice.


End file.
